heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Batman
Lego Batman is a theme and product range of the Lego construction toy, introduced in 2006, based on the superhero character Batman, under license from DC Comics. The sets feature vehicles, characters and scenes from the comics and films. The inspirations for the design of these varies widely. For example, the Batmobile retains its basic sleek shape and prominent fins from the Tim Burton films, whereas the "Bat-tank" seems to be based on the tank-like Batmobile in Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns. In 2008, a video game based on the theme, Lego Batman: The Videogame, was released, along with four new sets. The theme was relaunched in early 2012 as part of the Lego DC Universe Superheroes line, which is a sub-theme of the Lego Super Heroes line. In total there were seventeen sets, and almost all of them have Batman in. List of Lego Batman sets from 2006-2008 Batman is given a wide range of vehicles, their appearances resembling their accepted forms. Several vehicles, including the "Batman Dragster", "Batman's Buggy", and "Bat-tank", have also been introduced. The Batmobile appears similar to the way it does in the 1989 film, while the Batboat takes on a hovercraft-like form. All the set-boxes feature a comic strip by artist Greg Hyland at the back, featuring stylized versions of the set in action. Lego obtained the license to produce sets based on all available mediums in which Batman appears. Lego released a line of Batman sets in June 2008 to tie in (albeit indirectly) with the release of The Dark Knight. However, these sets do not directly reflect sequences or scenarios in the film, unlike most of Lego's other movie tie-in lines with all Batman sets. Sets include villains from TV shows and movies.http://www.brickset.com/browse/themes/?theme=Batman In 2006, there were packs of the same minifigs used in the sets. List of Lego DC Universe Super Heroes sets from 2012-Present The first sets were updated versions of the older sets. The new sets are not known as Lego Batman, but Lego DC Universe Superheroes instead, because the new series features not just Batman characters, but also Superman, Aquaman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman characters. The Lego Super Heroes theme is due to expand in April 2012 with the Lego Marvel Super Heroes sub-theme. Video game A video game based on the theme was announced in 2007, and released on 23 September 2008. Produced by TT Games, the game followed similar titles based upon Lego Star Wars and Lego Indiana Jones. Sequel A sequel to the first Lego Batman will include other DC Comics characters like Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. This new theme will be called Lego Super Heroes and was released in June 2012 as a tie-in to the upcoming film The Dark Knight Rises.http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118040143?categoryid=13&cs=1&cmpid=RSS|News|LatestNews Confirmed sets include smaller versions of the Joker, Two-Face, and Catwoman sets and a new Batcave based more on the 2004 cartoon. Animated mini-movie An official animated mini-movie was produced with Cartoon Network to promote the product line.http://dcnation.kidswb.com/lego-batman DC Nation During the premiere of Green Lantern: The Animated Series, animation from Lego Batman was part of the preview for the DC Nation block of programming coming in 2012 to Cartoon Network. Notes External links *"Batman" Official Site *Lego Batman Secret Files Site *Lego Batman Wiki Category:Batman toys Batman Category:DC Comics titles Category:Batman lists